wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerboa
(Not to be confused with ''Jerboa II, her daughter, who appears in Darkness of Dragons.)'' Jerboa was an animus SandWing who lived during Darkstalker's time. Very little is known about her, as she never appeared, and she was only mentioned in the Darkstalker version of the NightWing Guide to the Tribes. She was said to have fled the SandWing court, and she was either killed or she became a fugitive. Darkstalker learned about her by listening to Arctic worry about her in his thoughts when he went over the list of the other known animus dragons in Pyrrhia. She is one of two known SandWing animi, the other being her daughter, Jerboa. She is confirmed to have made the Eye of Onyx and various other SandWing treasures. After the fall of Agate Mountain, Queen Vigilance and her tribe fled to the volcanic island that appears in the main arc. Scorpion (?) commissioned her to make the Eye of Onyx to keep her in power forever, but Jerboa instead enchanted it to chose the best available queen regardless of royal bloodline. It says in The Dark Secret that in NightWing scrolls the Dreamvisitors were attributed to a SandWing animus, and there was a dreamvisitor in the SandWing treasure as well. However in Darkstalker we see him make the dreamvisitors and why this would be unknown is, well, unknown. In The Dragonet Prophecy it states She'll have the power of wings of fire, indicating that the NightWings know of the Wings of Fire inscription on the Eye of Onyx. Personality From what little information is given about Jerboa, not much can be said about her personality. However, in Darkness of Dragons ''Thorn mentions that she feels as if the Eye of Onyx (most likely created by Jerboa ) was created by an animus with "wisdom and goodness in her heart". This implies that Jerboa was most likely a much quieter and sweeter SandWing. Along with this, Jerboa seems to be protective and motherly, as she cast a spell on her daughter that ensured nothing could ever harm her. Jerboa is also hinted to be extremely clever due to the way she presumably made the Eye of Onyx function. She also seems to care deeply about her tribe and their future for the same reasoning. Trivia * Jerboa is mentioned in the SandWing 'Known Animus Dragons' section in ''Darkstalker, altough her whereabouts are unknown. * She is one of the two known SandWing animus dragons. * Thorn used the phrase "jerboa-head", which may or may not have been derived from her. * A jerboa is a rodent similar to a kangaroo rat that lives in hot desert areas. It doesn't have any hands. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Jerboa colored.jpg|Jerboa (colored) ICanotPronounceThisDragonsName.png|Jerboa-By BrightEyesTheNightWing f9f35c53-0233-43fd-80d0-93aa1e64a435.png|jerboa the animus sandwing headshot SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealJerboa.jpg|A real jerboa Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Animus Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Females